


Summer Sun Light

by FrenchIcedTea



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Degree in Journalism, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, Investigation, M/M, Memory Erasing Gun (Gravity Falls), Memory Loss, Slow Burn, The Journals (Gravity Falls), The Mindscape (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchIcedTea/pseuds/FrenchIcedTea
Summary: Dipper comes to the sleepy town known as Gravity Falls, Oregon to start his studies on the strange environment after being sponsored by his college, following Ford's footsteps. Upon his discoveries, he meets someone that intrigues him, but little does Dipper know, he's been here and met this person before.I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters, I'll let you know if some art is mine.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

It had taken Dipper a while, but he finally did it. He finally graduated from Vanderbilt University with an outstanding degree in journalism and investigation. Dipper had started his interest in the paranormal after his childhood obsession, astrology because there is only so much you can learn. One fateful day, still on his starving and stumbling search for more to the stars he held so dearly, he ran out of his stock of knowledge about them. This day is when his new project, turning into aspiration later, sparked.

It all started in a small sleepy town called Gravity Fall, Oregon. Stars had been spotted and reported shifting from their own constellations to form and create what seemed to be a triangle.

He searched every book known to man how this could possibly be explained with the science of the stars, he turned to the town itself; only to discover more weird unexplainable mysteries that made him ponder.

Now in 2019, going on 20 soon, he's packing up his cozy shared dorm with a roommate that never spoke one word to him, and leaving the stressful school with a fat sponsored check.

As always, siblings grow apart, did Dipper and Mabel? Of course not! This was his twin sister we're talking about. Although, they obviously had different interests in life. Mabel, herself, did not get a scholarship presented to her at 16 to go to a fancy college Dipper couldn't turn down. After turning 18 though, she enrolled in a nearby community college to start her treacherous journey to get hold of something expensive known as a degree; specifically one in fashion. For Mabel, she never really grew out of her childish style, of course, it evolved, but it was very similar. Now she's out there trying to make a difference, even if it's just attempting the stereotypical uniformity of women.

But not to worry, she visited quite often, too often in Dipper's opinion.

Now ready to embark on his next adventure, the new graduate packed up his cheap falling apart Toyota with the few boxes he owned. Just to reassure you, no he is not just driving to some unknown town and crashing in some last-minute creepy Air BnB; which there weren't any in the first place by the way, apparently the 6,000 people who lived there were perfectly happy in their neat homes.

No, he bought the only house available on the market, a small tourist trap leading into a nicely sized cabin. Even an attic! Apparently, nobody wanted it because it was pretty far out into the woods, rather than some nice neighborhood. Classic Americans. Which was absolutely superb for Dipper and his found studies.

Really the now-grown man found it quite annoying that he had to keep traveling around the country to get what he wanted, California to Tennesse, and now at this moment, Tennesse to Oregon. It was an exceedingly long drive, approximately 2,250 miles, 32 hours. Truthfully, it all depended on his speeding habits.

As Dipper boarded the front seat, sunlight spilling onto the journalist, he pulled down the sun blocker. He felt a familiar excitement as he bounced his knee, turning the keys, causing the car to groan in disappointment, knowing the road ahead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Exhausted, Dipper was exceptionally ready to settle down ad sleep as long as his human and bodily needs would let him. The first day he drove 16 hours, desperate to get as the depressed 2000s car would carry him. Referring to his terrible speeding habits, Dipper made it about 3/4ths of the way to his destination.

Back aching from the limits of how far his car seat could lean backward, Dipper struck a warrior pose and inhaled a lung full of fresh morning air from the trailer park he decided to stop in. Slipping his phone from some comfy joggers, checked his notifications, reading:

:2 messages from Mabel Pines;  
"Hey, dipping sauce, how far did you get? :b"  
"How's the drive??"  
:SPAM risk detected:  
"Depper, how would you like to..."

Dipper chuckled at the mis-spelling, that's how you can always tell. Being the very kind and generous person he was, he texted back, "fine."

Feeling his muscles stretch and loosen, he plopped back into his seat and floored the gas. After a few coffee stops and cheap gasoline refills, Dipper drove past the antique, rusted, peeling sign of Gravity Falls. Then a pit turn, he followed old draping wooden signs pointing, saying, "Mystery Shack ahead", "This way ←", and "$20 tours". Dipper smiled to himself, what a rip-off. As he dragged his tired body out of the small long car, a wave of senses, emotions, something wrong, all wrapped up in the simple description of, 'Deja Vu' hit him.

He stood frozen, the shiver that tore through his body almost sent Dipper off his feet as he stared at the building before him. It was a large wooden cabin, it was shabby but beautiful, the sunbeams flowing through the stained glass windows. This was such a strange sensation, perhaps it was the town itself, or the excitement rushing through him, but maybe it was that Dipper's heart had grown 3 times its size as he stood in front of erased childhood memories.


	2. Pines and Redwoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper settles into dusty recently purchased shack and embarks his next adventure through a Pine and Redwood forest.
> 
> He meets someone, upside down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at this and I know there's a few typos but go easy, still developing the plot.

As promised and expected, Dipper was in a deep slumber for as long as he could manage. Well, other than draping a blanket over the triangle window to replace the non-existent blinds and stumbling across the whole house in a search for the bathroom. 

When you’re a college kid, you don’t really bring any big furniture other than personal items and clothing. 

So instinctively, he made a beeline for the attic. Discovering a certain comfort in the left bed, not really taking into consideration that there were two in the first place through his exhausted bleariness.

Then only noticing when the afternoon sunbeams blinded Dipper into consciousness from who knows where. The room was probably for younger siblings according to the two twin-sized beds and the overall perimeter of the attic. 

Dipper sighed, he really needed to clean this place up, it was absolutely decked out in thick-coated dust and cobwebs. The brunette dragged his sore legs and took in his surroundings. It was already fully furnished, but it had practically everything Dipper needed to be comfortable. But it was all so old, maybe 5 years or so?

Had no one really bought this place for that long, or at least try to fix it up? You’d think one of those fancy shows would come and pull down walls to sell it super overpriced. Probably for the better that Dipper bought it, the shack itself was way too nice to go down in shambles.

He almost felt tempted to give the shack a gender, (not that gender matters either way) But it felt important and he couldn’t just keep calling her it. The humble home deserved much more.

With that, Dipper swept, mopped, dusted, and lastly, unpacked his four boxes upstairs. He decided to stay in the attic even if the bed was pretty small, he’d just buy a newer nicer one. Plus, he wanted to dedicate the rest of the open space to his work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After truly setting in, the next warming morning Dipper was scurrying around in a rush to get his backpack properly filled. He really wanted to explore those woods as soon as possible. As he grabbed his professional dark blue journal imprinted and lined with a silver pine tree and snacks, he stopped.

Was there something he was forgetting? Most likely.

Either way, that wasn’t going to halt the expedition. Holding that conclusion, he kept a steady pace while he wandered the pine and redwood forest. The sun created elegant rays through the leaves’ shadows. Sounds of mysterious sources, bird chirps, and the light breeze rustling through the tops of trees, yet somehow kept the woods in peaceful silence. 

Upon the way, he passed through ancient grounds of stone engravings with what seemed to be unicorns on them and a small village of large mushrooms sheltering all sorts of creatures. After asking them to pose for a drawing, they happily obliged.

About three hours passed of light scribbling and trots. Dipper was thinking of turning back as he neared the deep section, along with it going to a six-hour trip all in all. Moving his left to-

“Heya!”

Dipper’s scream echoed through the forest, hearing wings flutter in every direction but him. He scrambled across the leaf-laden floor and grabbed his journal, holding it dear to his chest. Heartbeat only just slowing down, then just to pick up again. 

Dipper gazed at the strangely… dapper man? He kept a stare at the handsome man, he was currently hanging upside down from a branch, golden hair not even thinking about touching his face as it hung down. 

“hahaHahA! Pine Tree, pleasantries are really all mine. Didn’t know this would scare you more than the ever-ending crippling anxiety you have to preserve your simple short lives.”

Silence.

“C’monnnn I know that you have one brain cell in there. It’s the one and only, your buddy ol’ pal.” He said wearing a creeping smile. The man jumped down with ease and the grin just grew more chaotic.

What was Dipper supposed to say? His mouth felt like the desert on Mars. Was he meant to know this.. Dashing human? He tried, he really did, but found himself tripping over his own traitor tongue to respond. Even a light blush threatened to just by looking at him.

The golden blonde stood patiently unmoving as his smirk peaking at one side, seeming pleased with Dipper’s startled reaction. But really, he was searching for more. What could he possibly expect of Dipper?

Finally, Dipper bit his rogue tongue and forced out a response. “I- Pine Tree, what kind of cheesy nickname is that?” He glanced to the side and the other younger adult held a glint of doubt for a second and grew stronger when Dipper continued, “And er, am I supposed to know you? I literally just moved here.”

The stranger chuckled, “I always knew you understood my humor more than Sixer back then. And boy…”, he looked Dipper up and down; opening the flood gates to the blood arising at his cheekbones, “did you *ahem* grow-up. You’re 19 now right?” 

Attraction fading away, Dipper actually got weirded out, and not a good kind, more like of the being stalked edition. How did he know Dipper was 19? He had never met this guy. As well that Dipper had a great memory, he would’ve remembered if he met him on a blind date because Dip takes that kind of stuff into consideration. 

This seemed to be the reaction the blonde wanted, but it was still not enough. He started again in a new attempt, “Well well well, I know this meat suit, flesh bag, whatever you kids call it nowadays will never compare to my true beauty,”, He put a hand to his chest, “but Pine Tree your skull is not this thick, want to me to crack through it for you?”

His smile never faltering and eye glimmered, “It’s funny how dumb you are.” Tan hands formed a triangle over his one eye, “The all powerful dream demon at your disposal.” Bill practically punctuating the sentence with a dramatic bow.

It was all confusion? His smile finally decided to stop rising and fall. “Hilarious,” he began, deadpan, “time shouldn’t affect the mind this much. Hah! I should know.”

Dipper crossed his arms, “Sorry dude, no idea.” The words dream demon lingering in the back of his head. 

Bill’s lips formed into a thin line, then he cracked another try, “Remember! Reality is an illusion, the univers-”

“-is a hologram, buy gold, bye!” Bill seemed to grin ear to ear like a cat who just ate the canary at the continuation, getting excited like a little kid.

“Damn, where do I know that from?” Dipper asked, snapping his fingers as if that would help. The unknown demon’s shoulders slumped a little.

“Really kid? Thought I’d leave a nice three-pointed mark in that minuscule brain of yours. Disappointing.” The graduate cringed at the term ‘kid’. Soon you couldn’t even call him a teen with the word gone from the spelling of his new age. He was also considering that “Bill” was somewhat crazy and escaped to the forest from, once again, who knows where?

So much for the first person he meets in Gravity Falls. Dipper needed to end this conversation and head back, fast. The late afternoon spurring him on too. He took a step back, “Hey you know what? I should probably start heading back with the nightfall and all.” Which was not really a lie at all. Purposefully not specifying if he was going back home or going somewhere else.

Bill was bamboozled, this was not going as he expected. He imagined a knife to his throat, running, yelling, definitely not this. How could this kid actually forget? There was something quite wrong. Obviously, because he didn’t even flinch at anything there were just talking about, he needed to look for something.

A single golden eye searched Dipper’s before stopping on a decision. “All understood Pine Tree, but I need to check that mortal mind of yours first. Prioritizing.”, Bill expressed. He lifted a rose colored rock and aimed it at Dipper without touching it at all. 

He only had a chance to gasp in admiration and wonder before falling onto the soft warm grassy floor below him. Watching the black from the edged of his eyes and fading to his vision as the Pine and Redwood trees finally grew, truly silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~* Hey Sailors, thank you so much for reading. Almost at 10 views! Sorry I would make these chapters longer but ya'know, the never-ending crushing pressure of the education system. Each chap should be about 1,000+ every 4-8 days because I write it in my journal first. See ya suckers*~


End file.
